This invention relates to engineered supports as are often for use with telescoping poles. Specifically, the disclosed invention relates to support which is engineered for high strength and efficient manufacture and use.
The concept of a raised support such as from a tripod has been in existence for many years, if not centuries. This device has many uses. For instance, in the music industry, performance stages are repeatedly being erected and broken down. This includes not only the stages, lighting and instrument stands, but also the sound equipment as well. While the bulk of this sound equipment can be positioned at or below the stage level, it is very important for sound quality that speakers be placed at various key points, and at various heights. Sometimes these heights are well above stage level.
To provide the proper amount of support and stability to these raised speakers, utility tripods have been developed with telescoping poles, or tubes. These devices are usually collapsible such that prior to use they are opened and the item placed upon them. This collapsing mechanism has often posed problems in its potential inconsistency with the fundamental goal of a support, namely stability. The speakers used for concert events, or other stage performances, may weigh as much as 150 pounds. These heavy loads can pose a significant challenge to stable support while simultaneously providing for collapsibility.
The present invention, in its various embodiments, recognizes and addresses these problems and overcomes the limitations perceived by those skilled in the art by presenting a design which, among other aspects, allows for both stable support, a rugged design, and collapsibility. It also presents a highly manufacturable device through its combination of elements.
A tripod or high strength engineered support for the support of an object or objects at a selected height above a base surface, having a unique appearance and/or consisting of the following elements:
Three or more leg members or leg assemblies or legs (124).
Three or more leg bracing members or assemblies or elements (brace assembly or brace elements (112)).
A fixed vertical member or assembly or vertical support (101) (mainmast). An axially extendable and retractable or telescoping vertical member or assembly (topmast).
A member or fitting or assembly for pivotably joining the upper ends of the leg members (124), and for locking or attaching them to, and unlocking or detaching them from, a selectable location on the fixed vertical member or vertical support (101) (leg joiner fitting assembly or collapse element (102)).
A means of or member or fitting or assembly or attachment for pivotably attaching a first end of each leg bracing member to the lower end of the fixed vertical member (baseplug or unitary brace attachment (113)).
A means of or member or fitting or assembly for pivotably attaching a second or remaining end of each leg bracing member to a fixed location on a leg member (124).
A member or fitting or assembly for securely locking, and gradually and controllably unlocking, the telescoping vertical member at a selectable degree or ratio of axial or vertical extension relative to the fixed vertical member (telescoping clutch assembly).
The tripod may also include one or more of the following elements:
A means of or member or fitting or assembly for limiting the retraction or downward axial movement of the telescoping vertical member relative to the fixed vertical member.
A means of or member or fitting or assembly for cushioning or dampening or softening the abruptness or suddenness or hardness of the action or function of the means of limiting the retraction of the telescoping vertical member relative to the fixed vertical member (cushion element (116)).
A means of or member or fitting or assembly for limiting the extension or upward axial movement of the telescoping vertical member relative to the fixed vertical member (metal compression element).
A means of or member or fitting or assembly for preventing direct contact between the telescoping vertical member and the fixed vertical member.
A means of or member or fitting or assembly for providing a smooth or low friction sliding interface between the telescoping vertical member and the fixed vertical member.
A means of or member or fitting or assembly for selectably varying or a position selector (121) the diameter of the upper end of the telescoping vertical member (diameter adapter assembly or support adaptor (120)).
A means of or member or fitting or assembly for constraining or preventing retraction or downward axial movement of the telescoping vertical member relative to the fixed vertical member while simultaneously or concurrently allowing extension or upward axial movement of the telescoping vertical member relative to the fixed vertical member (telelock assembly).
A means of or member or fitting or assembly for modifying the characteristics of the bottom ends of the leg members (124) to prevent damage to the supporting surface and/or to create a moderate frictional engagement or force between the leg ends and the supporting surface (footcap or dual interference leg cap (118)).